Chimera
by Zakura16
Summary: Lily and James had no idea that their youngest son Harry was the BWL not Leon like they thought. They were also unaware of their unique ancestry that would unlock in Harry during his Inheritance or just how much he hated them and Leon. Slash/Yaoi. Parings: Zabuza x Harry x Kakashi. Adopted from RuneWitchSakura. R&R Please.
1. Inheritance

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto. The plot/idea belongs to RuneWitchSakura. This is only for fun.

* * *

"Talk"

'Think'

Inheritance.

Inheritance. The moment that every young witch and wizard waits for their whole life. Dormant abilities that have been passed down for centuries could possibly be awakened, making them more powerful.

A cheer from downstairs reminded Harry that his parents and their friends were celebrating Leon's coming Inheritance. There was no doubt in their mind that Leon would be unlocking most, if not all, of the dormant abilities hidden within James and Lily's family lines. After all, everyone knows that _Leon_ is the Boy-Who-Lived.

'Wrong!' Harry thought, 'Leon couldn't take on a mouse, much less Voldemort. Stupid idiots. He barely has any power to begin with. He'll get one, maybe two, dormant powers unlocked, if that.' A little known piece of information about the Inheritance – it was based on the amount of power the person going through it.

Unknown to the rest of the world, Harry had actually tested both his and Leon's magic. Leon had less magical power than Neville Longbottom. He wouldn't be getting as many gifts from the Inheritance as their parents thought. Harry, on the other hand, had more magic then he knew what to do with. Knowing that if he had shown off his _ever loving_ father would beat him again, he became an average student, only going above average in Potions, Divination, and Care of Magical Creatures. He also took a few Healing classes with Madame Pomfrey, acing those as well.

Harry groaned as his whole body was filled with pain. He was in too much pain to think, but somewhere he realized that it wasn't supposed to be this painful, even if he did have a shitload of magic. Harry found himself in a room filled with pictures of his happier memories. This was the Comfort Room of his mindscape, where he went when he couldn't take reality anymore.

'What am I doing here?' Harry thought. A large animal, with gold eyes, and large fangs, materialized in front of him. Harry knew what it was instantly, but somehow he also knew what powers he'd be getting from it.

"Werewolf," Harry spoke to the room, "Extra strength. Better senses. Silver will burn me, but only if I hold onto it for longer than five hours." The werewolf disappeared and a near carbon copy of Harry appeared. The only differences were the fangs and the blood red eyes.

"Vampire. I see in thermal instead of my regular vision if I so desire. My normal eyesight is also fixed, so I no longer need glasses. I'll need to drink blood once a month from my mate(s)."

This went on and on, each time Harry saying out loud what he'd be getting form the particular creature, and then it disappearing, and another one replacing it. Then something strange happened. Instead of just one creature appearing, there were two. One was a copy of Harry with red hair and red eyes. The other was a large wolf, with three tails.

"Blood demon. I have two mates – a submissive and a dominant. I have even better senses and minor abilities over water during the full moon. Wolf demon. I can see the blood pumping through ones veins if I so choose. No wait, that's backwards. What the hell?"

The blood demon and wolf demon disappeared, and were replaced with more and more creatures; each disappearing faster than Harry could concentrate on them.

Outside his mindscape, the house elf cowered in fear as Harry went from grunting in pain and sweating to a blood curdling scream ripping from his lips.

"What the hell is going on in here?" James yelled as he kicked the door in, "Stop yelling, you stupid snake!" Lily, not able to watch her youngest son be beaten by her husband, ran back downstairs to firecall Madame Pomfrey. The Inheritance should not be causing Harry that much pain.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore regarded the three men across from him. He was currently in Konoha, pleading for them to help protect Hogwarts until Voldemort was fully destroyed. Sitting in the Hokage's seat was a blonde man, the Yondaime Hokage. Standing directly behind him were two older men- the Sandaime Hokage, and the Yondaime's own teacher, Jiraiya.

"You must understand," the Yondaime began, "that we are currently recovering from our own war, and the aftermath of one of our now-exiled shinobi's experiments. I cannot send you much. What I can do, is send Jiraiya and one ANBU squad. Jiraiya can be introduced to your school as a teacher for hand-to-hand combat. The four ANBU can either be his helpers or be introduced into the student body. That will be for you to decide."

"Thank you very much for your help, Hokage-sama," Dumbledore said, hoping that the little help he had gotten would be enough.


	2. Save in their arms

"Talk"

'Think'

Save in their arms.

Dumbledore had a strange feeling when he saw Sybill Trelawney waiting for him in the entrance hall. She glanced curiously at the people following him for a moment then turned her gaze to him.

"You are screwed," she spoke, in an eerie voice. Dumbledore blinked.

"I beg your pardon?"

"That bastard James Potter has done it again Albus," Sybill told him, "And Poppy is holding you personally responsible, hence you are screwed. I heard her saying something about a hot poker and Chinese Water Torture." Dumbledore gulped. The five shinobi watched on in slight amusement as Dumbledore nearly pissed his pants.

"Surely, she's not _that_ angry," Dumbledore told himself. Sybill snorted.

"You wish."

* * *

"Albus Dumbledore!" Poppy shrieked the moment he walked into the hospital wing, "I am going to kill you!" Dumbledore gulped, as the five shinobi wondered whether they should be protecting Dumbledore from the woman's wrath, even though they were only hired to protect the school from Voldemort and his minions. Luckily for Dumbledore, Harry chose that moment to wake up.

"Ow," he groaned, "Inheritance isn't supposed to hurt that bad is it?" After pausing for a moment, Poppy huffed, turned away from Dumbledore, and rushed over to take care of Harry.

"Well, your _father_ decided to beat you during it, so that might account for the pain," she told him.

"No," Harry said, "Well, a little. But I can feel where he beat me, and that's not it. The Inheritance hurt worse than I was warned about. Too many dormant powers for me to be able to cope with."

"What do you mean Harry?" Severus asked.

"It started off slowly, one power, then another, and another. Then two at once, and I mixed them up. Then they started coming all at once. It hurts like hell. My Comfort Room is completely gone. I'll have to rebuild it, starting from scratch."

"Damn, if it took out the Comfort Room," Severus turned to Poppy, "Check for any forms of brain damage. His Comfort Room has mental defences equivalent to Hogwarts and Gringotts combined."

"I thought you said Mr. Potter had no talent for Occlumency," Dumbledore said to Severus, as Poppy went to retrieve a potion.

"I said _Leon_ Potter had no talent in Occlumency. _Harry_ Potter is a master of it," Severus replied, "And he's pretty damn good at Legilimency too."

"Here Harry, drink this," Poppy said, returning with a light blue potion, "You should feel a warmth in the back of your head soon. When you do, place a drop of your blood on this parchment." It only took a few minutes for the warmth to appear, and Harry to prick his finger.

"Well, Poppy?" Severus asked.

"No brain damage, thank the gods, but his Occlumency walls have been completely devastated. He'll have to rebuild everything from scratch," Poppy turned her eyes to Harry, "You work on that Comfort Room first, you hear me?"

"Yes, Poppy," Harry replied.

"Harry," Hagrid greeted, entering the room, "You doin' alright there? I heard wot that bastard father of yers did."

"I'll be fine in a few days Hagrid. It's not like James hasn't done this before. Besides, my Inheritance caused me more pain then he did."

"I still don' see why you don' let me kill 'em Professor," turning to Dumbledore, "Bastard keeps hurtin' Harry. An' then Black helps 'em do it. An' Remus and Lily, cowards the both of 'em. An' Leon, why he ain't no better than a Malfoy wit tat smug lil' attitude o' his."

"Hagrid, don't bother," Severus said, "Dumbledore, like the rest of the Wizarding World, is an idiot that will never see past the 'Boy-Who-Lived', which by the way," he turned to Dumbledore, "How many powers did our precious 'Boy-Who-Lived' get?"

Dumbledore mumbled something that only Harry and one of the shinobi were able to hear.  
"Three!" Harry exclaimed, "Damn! Little shit got more than I thought. I didn't think he'd get anymore than two. What'd he get?"

Dumbledore mumbled again, and Harry started laughing.

"Do I even want to know?" Severus asked.

"He grew fangs, has a talking freckle that won't shut up, and can now speak to rabbits," Harry said.

"I don't see why the last one is so funny," Dumbledore said, pouting.

"Leon scared shitless of rabbits," Harry told him. The others joined him in laughter. "That's just too precious. The almighty 'Boy-Who-Lived' can speak to something he is scared shitless off!" Harry exclaimed still laughing.

Dumbledore grumbled as the others continued to laugh. Harry abruptly stopped laughing and glared at the headmaster. Dumbledore gulped at the look the boy was sending him. "I would refrain from bad mouthing me, headmaster. Auspiciously if you can't say it to my face." Harry threatened him.

Hagrid, Severus, Sybill and Poppy send Albus one of their own glares and the headmaster nervously cleared his throat. "If you need me I'll be in my office, taking care of some business." He said before turning to Harry. "I'll leave you in Poppy's care." Harry only glared at him making the headmaster shuffle nervously. He turned to the five shinobi and beckoned them to follow him.

After the headmaster left, the remaining five relaxed. "The next time I'm alone with that bloody Potter, I'm going to skin him alive." Severus growled, making the others nod in agreement. Harry laughed at their protectiveness and knew that these people loved and cared for him even if his family didn't.

"Get some more rest Harry dear. You are save with us. We won't let them hurt you." Poppy said and made the boy lei down to sleep. Harry smiled at them before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
